Can't Stop Destiny
by MoonlightMist1
Summary: Syaoran and Sakura are strangers in each other's worlds. Syaoran falls for the wrong person (aka NOT Sakura). But what happens when they secretly fall in love- only to be torn apart by one disastrous plan? *S+S* CHAPTER 4 UP!!!!!
1. Destiny's Big Plan

Konnichiwa minna-san!!!! This is my FIRST fanfic ever, and I'm hoping to get a LOTTA reviews!!!! And you wouldn't break a poor little girl's dreams, would you? *stares at you with wide eyes*  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own CCS, Clamp does. But one day. I shall rule all of anime and manga!!!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!! Nani- this thing is still on??? Where's the off but-  
  
SUMMARY: Syaoran Li is going on a trip all around the world to search for his bride- or else he'll have to marry Meiling. Sakura Kinomoto is your slightly abnormal girl who is recuperating from a horrible break-up. Destiny, in Heaven, is determined to make them meet and fall in love- and she's never been wrong before. What could happen if she is, for the first time, wrong?  
  
Italics = emphasis A/N = author notes *words* = thoughts of characters or my actions CAN'T STOP DESTINY  
  
Chapter One- Destiny's Big Plan  
  
In Heaven.  
  
"Ahh. success!" Destiny sighed happily. "I love it when they meet and it's love at first sight."  
  
"Hmph, just because you paired up another perfect couple doesn't mean that you're better than me!" Cupid, Destiny's companion, complained loudly.  
  
"Believe what you will. It's just that some of us have the talent and. some." Destiny looked at Cupid, ".Don't. I've got another couple to pair up now. Let's see what the portal shows us." Destiny sprinkled some fairy dust on the portal.  
  
The portal to earth showed a guy with chocolate hair, amber eyes, and a cute complexion, but he was shouting.  
  
"Why do I have to marry Meiling?!" he yelled.  
  
"Because you need to get married before you're 25! It's a Li clan rule," Yelan, his mother, replied calmly. "Now, unless you find some other girl, preferably with some magical abilities, by your 25th birthday, you'll have to marry Meling."  
  
"But. my birthday's in three months!" *Plus, I don't love Meiling!*  
  
"Syaoran, you can go anywhere in the world. and I'll pay for it. You have three months to find someone else. How's that?" Yelan sighed deeply. *I hope he finds someone else. that he loves.*  
  
"I guess it's my only choice." He scowled. *How am I supposed to fall in love in three months? It's impossible since love at first sight doesn't exist!*  
  
The portal glazed over. Destiny smiled slightly.  
  
"Perfect," she said. "A non-believer of love at first sight. Now I have to make sure his significant other and him fall in love at first sight. then he'll be a believer. Now let's find his perfect match."  
  
Cupid sighed. "There she goes again." *At least that poor guy won't have to marry that- what's her name?- Meiling.*  
  
The portal then showed a girl with shoulder-length brown hair, emerald eyes, and a sad face.  
  
"First Chiharu and Yamazaki, then Rika and Terada-sensei." she said, her voice a mirror of her feelings.  
  
"Sakura, don't worry. you'll find someone soon," a girl with violet- black waist length hair and violet eyes consoled Sakura.  
  
"Thanks, Tomoyo," Sakura smiled weakly, "But I'm almost 25!"  
  
"I am, too."  
  
"Oh, Tomoyo. is there any hope for us? Ever since, well, Hiroshi."  
  
"Don't worry about Hiroshi. I'll help you find someone that deserves you- not that sleaze bag Hiroshi!"  
  
"As will I." *Almost 25 years and I've never been in true, real, love.* The portal glazed over again.  
  
"Perfect!" Destiny squealed with stars in her eyes. "They're perfect for each other!" Destiny grabbed her Love notebook and began writing furiously. Her Love Notebook was like an outline. Destiny would write how two people meet, and what will happen. Cupid was just there in case anything went wrong. Say, if one person suddenly thinks he's in love with a person that ISN'T Destiny's other match, but he actually isn't, or vice versa. You see, Destiny isn't allowed on earth (she got banned when she accidentally shot everyone with a hate arrow, which started World War II). So now Cupid is her helper, since he's allowed on earth.  
  
"Watch the story unfold, Cupid. I just finished writing," she said.  
  
*Here we go again.* They watched the portal intently, Destiny knowing what will happen, and Cupid wondering.  
  
Destiny's Love Notebook's outline was completely wrong. Every century there just happens to be a few times when her outline is wrong. And this is the biggest disaster ever since Destiny started matchmaking.  
  
I'm really sorry this chappie is so short, but if you review I promise longer chapters! So, please review my story, tell me if you think it has potential, yadda, yadda, and just tell me what you think!  
  
Always, MoonlightMist  
  
See ya next time!!!! 


	2. Destiny, I mean, Tomoyo Sets the Stage

YIPPEE!!!!! Yeah, you can call me weird, but I am so ecstatic over just THREE reviews. I'm weird, aren't I? And like all the good writers out there (like LicyBabe2002), I shall write replies.  
  
Kan-chan: THANK YOU!!!! I will continue. but since school started I can only update on weekends and holidays. = P  
  
Sailor Unknown: ARIGATO!!!!!! It's always nice to know that my story inspired someone else to write one, too. ^.^  
  
Mistique: Thank you sooooo much!!! Yeah, I'll keep working on it, but hey- it's my first fic, so be a little patient, K? =P  
  
Again- I thank all of you for reviewing!!!! It means sooooo much to me that someone actually READ my story and took the time to review it. *sigh* You're all so nice!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I *cough-don't-own-CCS-Clamp-does-cough* There, enough?  
  
SUMMARY: Syaoran and Sakura are strangers in each other's worlds. They have had no previous contact or friendship. Syaoran falls for the wrong person (aka NOT Sakura), but Sakura doesn't care, because they are strangers to each other. Destiny pulls them together, but the plan goes awry and turns disastrous. The plan turns friends onto friends and ruins any chance of a relationship between Sakura and Syaoran. Somehow, though, the pieces fix themselves between friends, but the bond between love is broken- perhaps forever.  
  
CAN'T STOP DESTINY  
  
CAPS = emphasis A/N = author's notes *words* = character's thoughts or my actions  
  
Chapter Two- Destiny, I mean, Tomoyo Sets the Stage  
  
On Earth, In Hong Kong:  
  
Syaoran Li looked out the window of the airplane.  
  
"Everyone please fasten your seatbelts. Prepare for takeoff to Beijing." The intercom boomed.  
  
He figured that he might find someone in Beijing. After all, that's a big city. If that didn't work, he had plane tickets to Japan, Korea, and America. *I hope this works.*  
  
On Earth, In Tomoeda:  
  
Tomoyo Daidouji, famous fashion designer, tossed and turned in her bed all night. Finally, she fell into a fitful sleep.  
  
"Tomoyo," a voice whispered. Tomoyo stirred. "Tomoyo!" the voice said more urgently.  
  
"Where am I?" Tomoyo asked in a half-dream state.  
  
"Listen carefully, Tomoyo. This is really important. My name is Destiny. I have found Sakura Kinomoto's soul mate. You need to help get them to meet. Will you do that?"  
  
Tomoyo nodded, always eager to help her best friend. She knew she wasn't dreaming as she pinched herself. *This must be real- real freaky, too.*  
  
"I knew I could count on you. This is what I need you to do: buy two tickets to the Tokyo Annual Ball. At exactly 4:26, run downstairs to the ballroom, and tell Sakura to come also. Her soul mate will be at the ball. They will meet unless." Destiny grimaced for a second. "Never mind. I am never wrong. Do this, and I will find a soul mate for you next."  
  
A chill filled the air as the voice disappeared. *Unless what? Something might go wrong? I'm going to make sure that Sakura meets her soul mate as long as my name is Tomoyo Daidouji.* Tomoyo silently vowed.  
  
In Beijing:  
  
Syaoran Li sighed. No sparks flew at all with any of the 14 girls. Now he was going to America in search of his one and only. A/N: She's in Japan, you baka! Sorry, I just had to do that.  
  
"Please fasten your seatbelts for takeoff."  
  
In Japan:  
  
"NANI?" Sakura half-asked and half-screamed.  
  
"That's right- we're going to the Tokyo Annual Ball! Ohohohohoho! And I get to make you a dress!" Tomoyo went all starry-eyed. *Sakura with an ice blue dress trimmed in pearls, Sakura in a baby pink gown with a flowing bodice. . . Snap out of it, Tomoyo! Your mission is not to film Sakura- although that would be a nice mission- but to pair her up with her soul mate!!!* Sakura sweatdropped.  
  
"You're the most famous fashion designer in the world! I mean, every person has at least one of your 'Midnight' clothing! Why use ME as your model?" Sakura said, trying to escape the wrath of Tomoyo with a needle and thread.  
  
"Because you're the most famous model in Japan!" Tomoyo counteracted. *Haha! Can't get out of this, can ya? I've cornered you! One point for Tomoyo Daidouji, Sakura Kinomoto- zip!*  
  
Sakura Kinomoto, famous model of Japan, could do nothing but blush. Tomoyo Daidouji, world famous fashion designer of "Midnight" clothes, smiled triumphantly. *Ohohohoho! Sakura will have to meet her soul mate in the perfect dress! Maybe it should be forest green, but then again- pink is her signature color!* Tomoyo grinned evilly and pulled out from behind her measuring tape.  
  
"HOEEEE!!!"  
  
"Don't try to run, Sakura! It'll only take a second!"  
  
In America:  
  
*ARGH!* Syaoran Li scowled. *I better find someone soon.*  
  
"Prepare for takeoff to Korea. . ."  
  
In Japan:  
  
"HOE!" Sakura exclaimed as she twirled around in her dress.  
  
"You look so kawaii, Sakura." Tomoyo said, with her camcorder in her hand filming Sakura's every move.  
  
Sakura wore a deep red dress. The spaghetti straps fell around her shoulders instead of on them, accentuating her slender neck. It was tight at the chest and waist, but it flowed down from her waist. It had a small slit (Tomoyo insisted that it be from mid-thing, but Sakura, always the modest one, said she wouldn't wear it then). The dress reached her ankle and waved from there. She wore pink cherry blossom earrings and a pearl necklace. Her shoes were the same deep red as her dress, and had a two- inch heel.  
  
"Oh! I forgot all about MY dress! And the ball's in three weeks!" Tomoyo exclaimed.  
  
In Heaven:  
  
"Things are going as planned." Destiny said happily.  
  
"You mean things might not go as planned?" Cupid asked. A/N: Well, isn't that sortta obvious that it WILL go wrong? Or else what kind of a story would this be?  
  
"Yes. I just write an outline, sort of. Like, I know they will meet. But the things building up to their meeting are not in my power to control. Things might even go totally wrong!" Destiny sighed deeply. "He might think he's in love with someone else, even. That's why I need you as an assistant. She might catch a cold the day of the ball and not be able to attend!"  
  
She shouldn't have said that, because in the little town of Tomoeda, Japan, a certain Sakura Kinomoto sneezed and asked a certain Tomoyo Daidouji for a tissue.  
  
Okay! And that's Chapter 2! Don't worry, the chapters will get longer and more interesting once Syaoran actually gets to Japan. And I put a twist on a certain event of S+S's meeting. HEE! And PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review!!!! Yeah, even flames are OK, as long as they have CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM in it, not just "that story sucked. you should just give up" without a reason! Hopefully, my story does not suck, though. right? YIKES- what if it does! PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, or else I'll spend the rest of my life wondering if my story is actually that bad or not.  
  
Mistily yours, MoonlightMist  
  
See ya later!!!! 


	3. Crossing Paths With the Wrong Person

YAY, YAY, YAY!!!!!! Since I have a total of SEVEN reviews I am on Cloud Nine. And since school's out for Thanksgiving Break and I have TONS of time on my hands I just decided to update earlier (namely, the day after I previously updated).  
  
DreamerDust: Thanx! You're so kind. I sortta came up with the Destiny and Cupid idea on the spot. . . oh well, inspiration strikes at the most unusual moments! ^.^  
  
Kan-chan: HAPPY EARLY TURKEY DAY TO YOU, TOO! Just a warning: Sakura getting a cold isn't the only thing that's going to stop S+S from meeting. hehehe. Thank you for continuously reviewing!!!! ^.~  
  
Guess?Who: Yeah, this IS my first fic. *blush* You're too kind. BTW- I really DON'T know who you are. Am I supposed to know or is that just your penname? Anyways, THANK YOU!!!!  
  
Mistique: THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!! It'll get much better and longer. . . I promise!  
  
THANKS TO ALL OF YOU FOR REVIEWING!!!! I get all giddy when someone reviewed- especially since this is just my first fic. I hope to get a total of 10 reviews altogether (including Chapter 1 and 2's reviews). KEEP REVIEWING!!!! Thanx!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Must I really say it? All right: I don't own CCS, although I wish I did. Wishing doesn't do anything- because CCS belongs to *sob* CLAMP. . .  
  
SUMMARY: Syaoran and Sakura are strangers in each other's worlds. They have had no previous contact or friendship. Syaoran falls for the wrong person (aka NOT Sakura), but Sakura doesn't care, because they are strangers to each other. Destiny pulls them together, but the plan goes awry and turns disastrous. The plan turns friends onto friends and ruins any chance of a relationship between Sakura and Syaoran. Somehow, though, the pieces fix themselves between friends, but the bond between love is broken- perhaps forever.  
  
CAN'T STOP DESTINY  
  
CAPS = emphasis A/N = author's notes *words* = character's thoughts or my actions  
  
Chapter Three- Crossing Paths With the Wrong Person  
  
On earth, in Tomoeda, Japan:  
  
Sakura blew her nose miserably. "I feel terrible!" She wailed. And she looked terrible too. What- with her nose so red that she could've pulled Santa's sleigh, used tissues all around her on the couch, and her eyes dull and uninteresting- you couldn't tell that she was Japan's famous model.  
  
"What are we going to do? The ball's in three days! I heard that it takes FIVE days to get over a cold! What are we going to do???" Tomoyo wailed, even louder and sadder than Sakura. *She won't find her soul mate and fall in love! And I won't be able to design her wedding dress!*  
  
"Why are you so anxious about the ball anyway? It's not like YOU'RE the on with the cold!" Sakura asked suspiciously, for once not being so dense.  
  
"Umm. . ." Tomoyo panicked. "We should go to the ball together- like friends instead of alone, right?"  
  
"I guess you're right," Sakura said, becoming naïve and unsuspecting once more. Tomoyo chuckled nervously. *Whew! That was a close call! She could've found out my, er, Destiny's plan!* Tomoyo thought and secretly congratulated herself for pulling a fast one out of that web.  
  
"Ah, AH, AH. . . CHOO!!!!" *But she STILL has a cold, though. . .* Tomoyo groaned inwardly as Sakura blew her nose.  
  
In Heaven:  
  
"It's going all WRONG!" Destiny wailed, even louder and sadder than Tomoyo (if that was possible). A/N: What is this? International Wail Day?  
  
"Aw. . ." Cupid patted Destiny's back reassuringly. "I bet everything will turn out OK, right?"  
  
"WWWWWAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! I WANT MY MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!" Destiny bawled, tears streaming down her cheeks. "IT'S NEVER GONE THIS WRONG BEFORE!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Sorry, Destiny, but you don't have a mommy- you're immortal." This only made Destiny cry harder.  
  
On earth, in Korea:  
  
*How many times did I have to pry all those girls off me??? I told them I wasn't interested! Jerks! They're so clingy! Maybe I should just be a confirmed bachelor all my life!* Syaoran thought. *At least there's still Japan. I'm attending the ball there. Maybe I'll find a nice girl there. . .*  
  
"Prepare for takeoff to Tokyo, Japan. . ." Syaoran groaned and covered his ears- he was tired of hearing that message over and over again.  
  
Some days later on earth, in Tokyo:  
  
Sakura sniffled slightly. "Remind me why I'm here wearing a dress and going to a ball even though I still have a cold?"  
  
"Your cold is getting better and I didn't want to go to the ball alone," Tomoyo said. "Hey- look at that building! That's a store that sells the entire 'Midnight' line!"  
  
Sakura shivered. "Can we just get to the ballroom where it's nice and warm? I'm freezing! Why couldn't I have brought my shawl?"  
  
"Because your shawl would throw off the whole redness of the dress! The shawl is multi-colored, and if you really wanted a shawl it should be white."  
  
Sakura sweatdropped. "Look! There's the place where the ball is held! Let's go!" Sakura grabbed Tomoyo's hand and started to run towards the hotel.  
  
Inside, where it was "nice and warm," Sakura sighed in relief. Tomoyo glanced at her watch. 4:23, it read.  
  
"Hey, Sakura, let's go down to the ball room, okay?" Tomoyo sort of commanded Sakura. *Yes! Three minutes until they meet!*  
  
Sakura smiled faintly. "Okay, Tomoyo. . ." And Sakura closed her eyes and fainted.  
  
"Sakura, what's wrong? Wake up, Sakura!" Tomoyo caught Sakura and started shaking her. Sakura's eyes fluttered open.  
  
"I'm okay, just let me sit here a while."  
  
"Okay. . . I'll go down to the ballroom to get some punch for us," Tomoyo said hurriedly. *Well, if Sakura can't go to her soul mate than I'll bring her soul mate to her!* With that Tomoyo looked around her and walked downstairs. *I'll pretend to be Sakura and when I bump into someone I'll take that someone to meet Sakura!* CRASH! Someone bumped into Tomoyo and knocked her down.  
  
"I'm sorry. Here, let me help you up." A hand reached down and pulled Tomoyo up to gaze into two amber eyes.  
  
Syaoran let go of Tomoyo's hand hastily. *What's this aura I sense? I feel like we were meant to be. She seems so familiar, like my soul mate.*  
  
*So this is Sakura's soul mate. . . Cute, for sure, but not my type. Wait- how come he's looking at me like that? Has. . . has Sakura's aura rubbed off on me when I was near her and now this guy thinks that I'm his one and only????* Tomoyo thought as shock swept over her.  
  
"What's your name?" The amber-eyed stranger asked her.  
  
"Tomoyo. Tomoyo Daidouji."  
  
"Tomoyo, I may not know you, but I feel as if we're meant to be," Syaoran said. *If I marry her, and she does feel like my soul mate, then I won't have to marry Meiling!* "So," Syaoran got down on one knee, right there on the stairs. "Tomoyo Daidouji, will you marry me?"  
  
"NANI????"  
  
Hehe. cliffhanger! That's the twist I was talking about. Syaoran seems sortta evil using Tomoyo to get out of marrying Meiling, doesn't he? Anyways, you know I won't make Tomoyo marry Syaoran, right? But if she says no Syaoran will just leave and he'll never meet Sakura. . . That's just a preview of the next chapter! And now the story finally picks up some pace! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! I WANT TO GET AT LEAST THREE REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER!!!!!  
  
Always the evil one, MoonlightMist  
  
Happy Thanksgiving and see ya next time! 


	4. Too Many Dilemmas

YES!!!!! I reached my goal of TEN reviews!!!!! Thank you all sooooooo much for reviewing! It means sooo much to me- more than you'll ever know. This is my last update until sometime next week since I'm leaving for San Diego tomorrow and won't be back until Sunday night. And then Monday- school starts again. So. . . let's get on with the A-list!  
  
eclipse: Hehehe. . . What WILL happen next??? You'll just have to continue reading and reviewing to find out! Thanx!  
  
?????: I AM writing like crazy (well, faster than usual). I'm so happy that you really like my fic! It's such an honor to be the first fic you've read and to introduce you to the whole world of possibilities within fanfiction! THANK YOU!!!  
  
Mistique: CONTINUING RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR BEING A FAITHFUL REVIEWER!!!!!!  
  
THANK YOU ALL!!! It's so nice to know my story is being read instead of ignored in favor of other stories. I hope to get a total of 13 or 14 reviews for this chapter! 15 would be absolute HEAVEN! If I don't get at least 13 then I won't update- the more you review the more I update!!!! SO REVIEW PEOPLES, REVIEW!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Geez, this is the part that everyone hates writing. *sigh* I don't own CCS, Clamp does.  
  
SUMMARY: Syaoran and Sakura are strangers in each other's worlds. They have had no previous contact or friendship. Syaoran falls for the wrong person (aka NOT Sakura), but Sakura doesn't care, because they are strangers to each other. Destiny pulls them together, but the plan goes awry and turns disastrous. The plan turns friends onto friends and ruins any chance of a relationship between Sakura and Syaoran. Somehow, though, the pieces fix themselves between friends, but the bond between love is broken- perhaps forever.  
  
CAN'T STOP DESTINY  
  
CAPS = emphasis A/N = author's notes *words* = character's thoughts or my actions  
  
Chapter 4- Too Many Dilemmas  
  
On earth, in Tokyo:  
  
"Tomoyo Daidouji, will you marry me?"  
  
"NANI????"  
  
Syaoran sighed and took that as a no. "I know it must be shocking and too soon. I have two weeks left in Japan. So how about I just ask you out instead?"  
  
Tomoyo stared at Syaoran in horror. *This was SUPPOSED to happen to Sakura- not me!!! Why did I have to get myself in this mess? If I say no he'll leave, but if I say yes I'll be stealing Sakura's man. . .*  
  
"Uh. . . I don't even know your name, so why should I go out with a stranger?" Tomoyo collected herself and stuttered out hastily.  
  
The amber-eyed stranger smiled a bit. "My name's Syaoran, Syaoran Li."  
  
"Of the Li Clan?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay, um. . . a friend and I are staying at this hotel," Tomoyo handed the hotel's card to Syaoran. "We're in room 609."  
  
"Is tomorrow at 7 okay?"  
  
Tomoyo was in total pandemonium. *I'm about to say yes to Sakura's man, but it's the only way to get them together. . . I'm sorry, Sakura, but it's for your own good. I won't fall in love with him- I promise. I'll get you two to meet- I promise this, too.* "Yes, and won't you meet my friend tomorrow, too? I can't date a guy who doesn't like my friends, you know."  
  
Syaoran smiled. "Sure, I'll meet her," he said casually.  
  
Tomoyo waved goodbye and made up an excuse about getting punch.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow, right?" Syaoran asked as he turned around to leave.  
  
"Right," Tomoyo replied, a little breathless after their encounter. She hurried downstairs to get Sakura and her some punch.  
  
"Sakura? I got you some punch," Tomoyo sang out as she reached Sakura.  
  
"Thank you, Tomoyo," Sakura said weakly. Then she sneezed terribly. "Can we go home?"  
  
"Yeah- let's go to that hotel across the street and get a room." "Why? Aren't we going home to Tomoeda?"  
  
"No. . . I have someone I want you to meet tomorrow, so getting a hotel room is the best. Besides, you're already ready to fall asleep."  
  
At the hotel across the street:  
  
"What do you mean room 609 is already taken?" Tomoyo screamed at the flustered counter girl. "I want room 609 or else I can just go to your rival hotel, you know!!!!"  
  
"I'm sorry, but room 609 is already taken, ma'am."  
  
"Do you know who I am?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I'm the daughter of Sonomi Daidouji, who owns a successful toy business! And I am Tomoyo Daidouji, designer of the 'Midnight' clothing line! I can pay you whatever- just give me room 609!!!"  
  
The counter girl was clearly shaken. "I'll call my manager and see what I can do," she said and picked up the phone.  
  
"Tomoyo, you know, we don't NEED to have room 609. Room 608 is just as good." Sakura told Tomoyo drowsily.  
  
"Yes, we do need room 609. It's the best suite and gives you a view of Tokyo Tower clearly." Tomoyo replied, not saying one other reason.  
  
"Okay, ma'am. . . er, Miss Daidouji. My manager has agreed to give you room 609 only if you pay $200 a night and give her a discount whenever she shops for 'Midnight' clothing." The counter girl spoke to Tomoyo.  
  
"Agreed. We'll be staying here for two weeks- charge it on my credit card." Tomoyo expertly handed the counter girl her Platinum Visa.  
  
"Okay, here you go. Have a nice day," the counter girl handed Tomoyo two key cards.  
  
"Tomoyo, do we really need to stay for two weeks?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yes, Sakura, yes we do." Tomoyo replied.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ TIME INTERVAL- ONE DAY~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Syaoran stood outside of room 609 and knocked. "Coming!" rang a clear voice. The door opened. Sakura stood there.  
  
"Oh, hi! You must be the person Tomoyo wanted me to meet! I'm Sakura!" Sakura said cheerfully and put her hand out.  
  
Syaoran gripped her hand tight. An electric shock went through both their arms. She suppressed a gasp, he pretended to not notice. *How come I feel so familiar with this girl, like with Tomoyo- but this feeling is stronger? Maybe I'm just imagining it.*  
  
Tomoyo stepped out. "Oh- you two have already met!" *Why aren't you guys hugging and kissing? That's the way it's SUPPOSED to happen. . .* The last part of her thought was directed towards Destiny. *Your plan isn't working, Destiny.*  
  
Meanwhile, in Heaven:  
  
"Don't you think I know it isn't working?" Destiny screamed at the portal. "This is horrible! No love at first sight, no everlasting love- no nothing! IT'S ALL WRONG!!!!"  
  
"There, there. . ." Cupid said, and handed Destiny a tissue. "It's all right."  
  
On earth, in Tokyo:  
  
Sakura waved goodbye to Tomoyo and Syaoran and closed the door. *What's this I feel? It's warm and bubbly. No- I shouldn't be jealous of Tomoyo, but I am. . .* Just then a knock was heard.  
  
"Oh, Sakura! Open up! Guess who it is? Hiroshi!" came from the other side of the door.  
  
Sakura groaned. Not Hiroshi! Hiroshi was her former boyfriend, who had cheated on her- so she finally dumped him after she caught him making out with another girl.  
  
The voice became more violent. "Sakura- OPEN UP!" His voice was slurred, so he said Sakura as "Shakoora." A/N: Hey- that's sort of like how Nelvana messed CCS up! Sakura became SakOOra! Banging was heard, as if Hiroshi was trying to break the door down. The door creaked a little, then it gave way.  
  
"I've got you now, Shakoora!" Hiroshi said and leered at her.  
  
Sakura screamed and ran out the door and down the stairs, with Hiroshi at her heels.  
  
CLIFFIE!!! Yeah- remember Hiroshi? He was mentioned in the first chapter. Now he makes his appearance! And the plot thickens! Remember people- I WANT AT LEAST THREE REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER!!!! SO REVIEW!!!!! OR ELSE I WON'T UPDATE!!!!  
  
Sincerely, MoonlightMist  
  
Happy one day before Thanksgiving and see you later!!! 


End file.
